Ningenkai un lugar asombroso
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Hiei quiere acompañar a Kurama en un dia normal, por lo que decide disfrazarse de ningen. Que descubrira el pequeño youkai en este extraño mundo.


Si, Miko volvió con una nueva historia, como se me fue la inspiración y tengo para rato ¬¬#, les aca les dejo este fic mientras esperan, es muy tierno y con humor, disfruten.

**Este fic no me pertenece, tanto la historia como el anime es de sus respectivos creadores**

Escrito por W. Siew Lee  
Traducido por Miau

Ningenkai: Un Lugar Asombroso

Un figura solitaria estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana. Sus ojos rubís observaban el oscuro y vacío camino, esperando. Esperando (por siempre) a que su zorro regresara de una fiesta. Ahora estaba en el Ningenkai... Necesitaba un descanso del Makai, un descanso de las órdenes de Mukuro.

La puerta crujió suavemente, alertando inmediatamente al pequeño youkai. Con ojos intensos miró fijamente la puerta, esperando ver asomarse un rostro encantador. Otro suave crujido y un ligero click, la puerta estaba cerrada de nuevo.

- Hiei, mira lo que te traje - habló una amable voz en la semioscuridad.

Hiei reconoció a Kurama, mientras estiraba su mano para recibir el pequeño recipiente. Retiró la tapa y el dulce aroma de la torta de queso flotó encantadoramente a su nariz. Lo olió y se volvió para mirar en los ojos verde esmeralda de Kurama.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Hiei suavemente, relajándose lentamente a pesar del extraño olor que impregnaba la habitación.

- Es un trozo de pastel de queso - sonrió Kurama, sujetando las manos de Hiei y lentamente acercando el recipiente a su boca.

- ¿Qué es una 'torta de queso'? - preguntó Hiei. Su nariz moviéndose nerviosamente mientras olía la extraña comida que Kurama le había dado. El olor a leche de la torta, espeso y apetitoso, hacía que Hiei se sintiera mareado.

Kurama sonrió y mordió un pedacito. Cerró los ojos placenteramente, acogiendo el delicioso sabor que se deslizó sin esfuerzo alguno por su garganta.

Hiei, viendo a Kurama comer aquella comida Ningen, también mordió un pedacito. Cautamente, masticó la torta y una explosión de diferentes sabores recorrió su cuerpo. Dulce, amargo y salado, pero de nuevo, era el corazón de Kurama lo que contaba. Mordió otro pedazo, esta vez un poco más grande. Hiei realmente disfrutaba el sabor.

El Ningenkai era bueno, ¿verdad? Esto, disfrutar comida Ningen con su zorro, era más de lo que nunca había esperado en un principio.

- Hiei, tienes migas en los labios - rió Kurama, mirando directamente a la cara de Hiei.

Hiei buscó una servilleta para limpiarse pero fue inmediatamente detenido por Kurama.

- Déjame... - murmuró Kurama, sellando sus labios en los de Hiei, sintiendo una vez más el salado sabor del pastel a través de los suaves labios de Hiei.

Las dos figuras se deslizaron bajo las sábanas, disfrutando mutuamente de la comodidad... Perteneciéndose eternamente, hasta que la muerte los separara.

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe - repitió lentamente una voz apagada.

- ¿Adónde vas? - gruñó Hiei, despertado por el gentil empujón de Kurama a su lado. Parpadeó, abrió un ojo y se encontró mirando directamente al rostro de Kurama. Los ojos verdes lo miraban también, no había duda que ese fulgor era alegre y jubiloso.

- No creo que quieras ir conmigo... - respondió Kurama perezosamente, estirándose lánguidamente en la cama.

Hiei miró a Kurama extrañado.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó curioso.

- ¿De verdad quieres ir? - preguntó Kurama.

- Con tal que no vayas al Reikai. Ese niño me da ganas de carbonizarlo y mandarlo directo al Makai... - replicó Hiei, dándole a Kurama una confiada respuesta. - Además, quiero ver el Ningenkai sin tener que esconderme aquí o allá.

- Bueno, entonces vamos - accedió Kurama mientras arrancaba el pijama de Hiei de un tirón. Hiei se estremeció con el repentino aire frío que tocó su piel desnuda. En un segundo se paró frente a Kurama y se agachó para recoger su ropa que estaba desperdigada por el piso.

Justo cuando Hiei se estaba poniendo los pantalones, Kurama corrió y se los quitó de nuevo. (Nota de Miko: o/o que envidia n/¬/n)

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, zorro estúpido? - gritó Hiei, lanzándole a Kurama una mirada asesina.

- Nada. ¿Por qué no te pruebas otra ropa en vez de esa vieja ropa negra y graciosos pantalones? - preguntó Kurama, sonriendo ampliamente. Rápidamente, caminó hacia su guardarropa y abrió dos cajones llenos de ropa de diversos colores y estilos.

- ¿De verdad tengo que vestir todas esas estúpidas ropas Ningen?

- ¿Quieres ir?

Hiei gruñó algo y comenzó a examinar cuidadosamente la montaña de shorts, polos, pantalones y camisas. Hiei tomó una camisa rosada y la miró. Kurama estalló en carcajadas cuando Hiei la puso contra su pecho.

- Hiei, te ves muy... um... ¡¡kawaii!

El rostro de Hiei se contorsionó en una expresión de disgusto. Lanzó la camisa hacia un costado y volvió a buscar entre las prendas.

- ¿Qué es esto? Siempre te veo vistiendo esto... - musitó Hiei, sujetando una prenda negra y triangular. Bien, era un par de calzoncillos pero Hiei los miraba como si le fueran a cortar la cabeza o algo así.

- Hiei, creo que es mejor que también te pongas uno. No quiero que te arrastren a la estación de policía más cercana por exhibicionista - señaló Kurama, persuadiendo a Hiei para que se pusiera los calzoncillos. (N/M: Ô¬Ô)

- Fácilmente podría convertirlos en cenizas si quisieran tocarme o algo por el estilo - dijo Hiei bruscamente.

- Hiei... - engatusó Kurama suavemente. El corazón de Hiei se suavizó cuando vio aquella mirada en el rostro de Kurama...

- Está bien, lo que sea... - murmuró Hiei mientras se los ponía. - Me queda suelto, Kurama - se quejó, señalando la pequeña línea de su cintura.

- ¡Es mejor que nada! - replicó Kurama y recogió un par de bermudas azul marino. Sin mucha consideración se la lanzó a Hiei y el youkai la atrapó con destreza.

Poniéndoselas, Hiei buscó un polo y encontró uno que le gustó... Un polo negro...

Kurama suspiró.

- Hiei, ¿te quieres ver bien? Si es así, pruébate esto - le lanzó una camiseta blanca, apretada, con un pequeño conejito negro cosido en el bolsillo.

Hiei miró las dos prendas pero al final se decidió por el polo blanco. "Además Kurama dijo que me vería presentable en esto, ¿bien? Y odio los conejos..." murmuró Hiei secretamente. Sin más consideración, tiró del apretado polo que delineó su torso perfectamente.

- Ok, ¡te ves perfecto! - exclamó Kurama, saltando de emoción -. Espera, tenemos que hacer algo con esa venda que cubre tu Jagan...

Kurama miró alrededor del cuarto y vio una linda gorra roja de baseball.

- Ten - dijo Kurama mientras ponía la gorra en la cabeza de Hiei. Hiei sintió la gorra algo extraña... Estúpidas ropas Ningen...

- Kurama, vístete - dijo Hiei secamente y saltó al alféizar. Kurama se sonrojó y fue al baño para una lavada rápida. Después de cinco minutos salió del baño sintiéndose y oliendo fresco. Rápidamente, seleccionó un polo verde oscuro y pantalones beige que hacían juego.

- Vamos, Hiei - dijo mientras alzaba al youkai de fuego por la cintura y lo ponía en el piso.

- "Sé" cómo caminar, kitsune - dijo bruscamente Hiei y salió del cuarto imprudentemente mientras colgaba su katana en su cintura.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No puedes salir con eso! - gritó Kurama, desatando la cadena que unía la katana a Hiei.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Podríamos encontrar a un youkai en el camino!

- No, a menos que quieras estar en la estación de policía.

Kurama tomó la katana y la lanzó sobre la cama. Hiei gruñó algo sobre estaciones de policía estúpidas y otras cosas incoherentes. Sin mirar atrás, Hiei salió.

Kurama sonrió y cerró la puerta tras él.

- ¿Adónde vamos? - preguntó Hiei. Los dos caminaban pasando cuadras y cuadras de casas y tiendas.

- Primero, iremos a un café cercano a tomar desayuno - respondió Kurama, caminando más rápido y sujetando la mano de Hiei.

- Hn - fue la respuesta.

El agradable sonido de la campana de la puerta los saludó cuando entraron al agradable y fresco interior de la elegante cafetería. Ese café solía ser uno de los lugares favoritos de Kurama para pasar el rato con sus compañeros de clase; el lugar donde se daban casi todas las actividades sociales.

Kurama fue directamente a una esquina remota del café y se deslizó sobre una silla de madera. Hiei también se sentó con cuidado en la silla opuesta, manteniendo sus manos bajo la superficie de la mesa. El fresco olor de pan recién horneado llenó el local, induciendo instantáneos gruñidos en los estómagos vacíos. Hiei miró con curiosidad a la gente vestida graciosamente detrás del mostrador, su estómago gruñendo más fuerte en respuesta.

Pronto una joven y sexy mesera se acercó para tomar sus órdenes. Su falda se alzó un poco debido a la corriente creada por el ventilador del techo, mostrando partes de encaje aquí y allá.

Con voz ronca preguntó por sus órdenes.

- Hola, Minamino-san... Largo tiempo sin vernos... ¿Alguna orden?

Alcanzándole a Kurama el menú, batió sus pestañas ante él, esperando que él la mirara al menos un segundo. Bueno, tal vez dos segundos completos estarían bien.

- Hm - Kurama señaló el menú, tratando de decidir "algo" para comer. - Eh... Quisiera una traza de café con un 'swiss roll', por favor. Hiei, ¿qué te gustaría comer? - dijo Kurama, dirigiendo la última parte de la frase a Hiei.

Hiei le lanzó a Kurama una borrosa mirada mientras observaba inútilmente las extrañas palabras Ningen garabateadas por todo el menú.

- ¿Huh?

- Eh... También quiero un vaso de jugo de naranja y un... un pan de jengibre - ordenó Kurama rápidamente.

La chica escribió las órdenes y miró a Kurama, un sonrojo lentamente subiendo por sus mejillas. - Nos vemos - dijo coquetamente y le lanzó un beso -. Por cierto, lindo hermano tienes.

Mientras tanto, los ojos de Hiei se estaban abriendo más y más cuando vio a la chica batiendo las pestañas ante su koibito... "Su" koibito... Estaba casi rabiando cuando ella le lanzó a "su" koibito un beso, e incluso lo llamó a él, Hiei - el Chico Prohibido del Makai, "lindo".

- Cálmate, Hiei... - susurró Kurama por sobre la mesa, viendo la cara roja de rabia de Hiei. Hiei le dio una última mirada asesina a la mesera antes de volver a enfocar su atención en Kurama. "Quiero freírla..." pensó Hiei.

Después de diez minutos, la comida llegó. Todo pasó sin problemas excepto cuando Hiei accidentalmente sobrecalentó la taza de café de Kurama, pero las cosas no terminarían tan fácilmente...

- ¡Hola, Shuuichi-san! - gritaron al mismo tiempo unas cuantas voces femeninas.

Kurama casi se atora con su café cuando escuchó la llamada.

- Mierda... - susurró Kurama silenciosamente. Tres chicas vestidas con mini polos y mini faldas aparecieron junto a Kurama y Hiei, llenando las otras tres sillas de la mesa.

- ¿Comiendo con tu amigo? - preguntó una de las chicas, su cabello teñido de un color lavanda.

- Sí... Déjenme presentarlas. Hiei, ellas son Riyu, Ami y Himoe. Riyu, Ami y Himoe, él es Hiei... - presentó Kurama débilmente. "Por favor... Por favor, Inari-sama... No las dejes coquetear con Hiei" rezó Kurama sin cesar.

Pero los rezos de Kurama no fueron escuchados.

- Hiei-san... Tienes un lindo cuerpo... - ronroneó una de las chicas, sujetando el pecho de Hiei con tal fuerza que él tuvo que dejar de comer su comida. Otra incluso besó a Hiei en la mejilla con un húmedo beso. (N/M: Arrggg! Las odio! ÒwÓ)

- Hiei-san, ¿de qué escuela eres?

- Hiei-san, ¿cuándo nos podemos encontrar de nuevo?

- Hiei-san, qué lindo polo tienes, ¿me lo puedes regalar? (N/M: Ò/Ó# voy a matarla!)

Las tres chicas le preguntaron interminables cosas a Hiei y melosamente lo rozaban con sus cuerpos mientras trataban de acercarse a él. Hiei estaba ahí, silenciosamente ardiendo por dentro.

- Aléjense - dijo bruscamente, empujando a una de las chicas a un lado pero su aviso no fue escuchado.

- ¡Aléjense! - gruñó Hiei con fiereza, esta vez poniéndose realmente serio e irritado. Kurama sacudió su cabeza lentamente y apartó la mirada, sin atreverse a mirar lo que venía después.

- Vamos, Hiei-san... Aun tengo muchas preguntas que hacert...

- ¡Boosh! - un rastro de fuego se abrió paso a través de la cafetería, reventando cristales en rápida sucesión.

- Kami-sama - murmuraron unos pocos peatones mientras comenzaban a acumularse alrededor del fuego agonizante. Minutos después, un chico de cabello rojo junto con un chico bajo y delgado salieron de la cafetería.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Creo que recocinó sus cabellos! - gritó el chico pelirrojo mientras ambos se alejaban por la calle.

Todo lo que pudieron escuchar fueron tres gritos de rabia. (N/M: ja ja ¬u¬)

Eran las diez de la mañana, el sol brillaba iluminando la ciudad entera. Los peatones se escurrían entre ellos apresurados, casi sin darse cuenta del dúo. Kurama se sentó en banco justo afuera del parque recreacional. Hiei también se sentó, pero tuvo el cuidado de no sentarse muy cerca a Kurama. No quería problemas, ¿bien?

Por primera vez en su vida Hiei estaba ahí, sentado confortablemente en el Ningenkai y disfrutando del dulce aire matinal. Lentamente entró en un sueño ligero con Kurama a su lado.

Dormitando pacíficamente con su querido zorro...

- ¡HIEI! - gritaron dos voces de repente sobresaltando a Hiei y a Kurama. Esas voces sonaron bastante familiares y una mirada probó la verdad. Eran Yuusuke y Kuwabara junto con Yukina y Keiko.

- Er... Hola, Yuusuke y Kazuma... um... Keiko-san y Yukina-san - saludó Kurama, levantándose rápidamente -. ¿Adónde están yendo?

- Vamos a la recién inaugurada Sega City, en el complejo de compras Ichikun... ¿Quieren ir? - invitó Yuusuke, dándole a Kurama un juguetón golpe en el brazo.

- ¡¿Qué! ¿Este enano irá contigo? - rió Kuwabara por lo bajo sonriéndole desdeñosamente a Hiei.

- ¿Hiei?

Hiei gruñó y también se puso de pie.

- Déjenme ver cómo voy a torturar a ese enano... - sonrió Kuwabara y sobó sus manos. Yukina le dio un codazo, manteniéndolo tranquilo.

- Cállate, idiota - advirtió Yuusuke alejándose con Keiko a su lado.

Kurama y Hiei corrieron para alcanzarlo. En un susurro, Hiei preguntó a Kurama:

- ¿Qué es Sega City?

- Es un lugar lleno de juegos de realidad virtual y cantidad de diversión asegurada - respondió Kurama también en un bajo susurro.

- Hn.

Los pitidos y sonidos de choques de los juegos de arcadia resonaban en todo el sótano donde se encontraba la entrada a Sega City. Una irritante voz electrónica los saludó: "Bienvenidos a Sega City. Soy su guía, por favor ajusten sus cinturones de seguridad para comenzar el tour virtual..." Kurama y todo el grupo entraron a la pequeña cabina que estaba unida a muchas otras cabinas con un tren a la cabeza.

Repentinamente el lugar se sumió en la oscuridad. Esa voz sonó de nuevo, esta vez en un tono amenazador:

- Que comience el horror...

Hiei apartó la mirada, ¿qué podía ser más aterrador que su Kokuryuuha?

La cabina comenzó a moverse y pasaron a través de un largo y sinuoso túnel. Extraños sonidos comenzaron a hacer eco en sus oídos e improvisados gruñidos de "supuestos" youkais fueron emitidos en el aire.

Hubo un horrible silencio después que los sonidos pasaron y la cabina dejó de moverse.

- Un tour avanzado - murmuró Yuusuke. Hiei estaba ahí, con una expresión aburrida en el rostro. Sin darse cuenta, una mano se estiró para tocarlo en el rostro gentilmente... La textura era áspera y picaba...

- Para eso, estúpido kitsune - gruñó Hiei pero el roce no paró, al contrario, ¡comenzó a despeinar su cabello!

Hiei se volvió, esperando ver los esbeltos dedos de Kurama acariciándolo...

- Kuso - maldijo Hiei cuando se encontró mirando una cara descompuesta envuelta en pedazos de viejos vendajes aquí y allá... pronto, se oyeron gritos femeninos a lo largo del tren y Hiei pensó que oía el sonido de un youkai al comerse su presa...

Con calma gritó:

- ¡Ataque youkai!

Yuusuke y Kurama estuvieron alertas inmediatamente pero sin previo aviso, llamas iluminaron el cuarto completo por un segundo antes de que se oyeran tosidos. Un olor a quemado y una voz humana maldiciendo a Hiei los regresaron a sus cinco sentidos.

- ¡Grandiosos efectos! - gritó una voz juvenil al ver el brillante fuego -. ¡Sega City es lo mejor!

- Bien, Hiei, lo hiciste de nuevo. Sólo era un empleado vestido como momia para asustar a los visitantes - suspiró Kurama, sentándose de nuevo. Hiei apartó los ojos y miró a lo lejos. Ningens estúpidos, ¿para qué molestarse en asustarse unos a otros? ¿En verdad disfrutaban el ser asustados?

Hiei sonrió con una secreta sonrisa, tenía planes.

- Baka enano, ¿no sabías que se supone deberías estar asustado? - rió Kuwabara insanamente cuando la cabina comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Hiei comenzó a sentirse cohibido de repente cuando escuchó a los pasajeros detrás de él susurrando sobre el grito de "Ataque youkai" que había lanzado.

"Ningen estúpido", murmuró Hiei, no se molestó en escuchar más después de eso.

Eventualmente, la cabina llegó a la parada final con un ligero tambaleo. El grupo completo bajó temblando ligeramente con excepción de Hiei. El viaje fue bastante devastador, con el youkai de fuego volando un par de paredes y una gran cantidad de youkais artificiales que eligieron el blanco incorrecto... Bueno, pero Kurama arrastró a Hiei con el resto... Si los de mantenimiento eran capaces de encontrar a la fuente de las "extrañas" explosiones, Kurama bien podría regresar a ser un ladrón en el Makai... Aun cuando sacara todo lo de sus cuentas del banco, ni aun así podría pagar todos los daños que Hiei había ocasionado.

- ¿Qué sigue? - preguntó Kuwabara, entusiasmado por meter a Hiei en problemas.

- ¡Vamos a comer algo! - sugirió Keiko, tomando la mano de Yuusuke y señalando al puesto de helados cercano.

El puesto estaba decorado deliciosamente con lazos rojos y blancos que cubrían artísticamente todo el mostrador. En la pared opuesta al mostrador había una gran pantalla pintada con fotos de deliciosos helados de todos los sabores imaginables y sus respectivos precios pegados a ellos.

Una imagen tenía una banana split pintada mientras que otra tenía un sundae.

Kurama fue hacia el mostrador y ordenó seis conos de helado, de chocolate. El hombre sonrió y comenzó a hacer bolas de helado antes de balancear cada una en un cono de wafer.

Kurama agradeció al hombre y fue hacia el grupo. Yuusuke y Kuwabara tomaron primero sin pensarlo, mientras Kurama le daba a Keiko y Yukina uno a cada una. Por último, le dio uno a Hiei.

- Hiei, el tuyo - dijo Kurama, alcanzándole el cono.

- ¿Helado? - preguntó Hiei mientras estudiaba el cono. La parte superior estaba cubierta con una bola de algo que se veía marrón. Con cuidado, Hiei sacó la lengua como los otros y lo lamió. "Eewww..." fue la primera reacción de Hiei cuando la helada corriente lo tomó por sorpresa pero estaba poco dispuesto de mostrarlo porque Kuwabara estaba parado cerca... "Nunca dejaré que ese estúpido idiota se ría de mí" pensó Hiei mientras hacía frente a otro poco de helado. El sabor era dulce, ligeramente amargo... Una nebulosa de sabores explotó en su boca...

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Kuwabara para molestarlo, sabiendo que Hiei nunca antes había probado un helado.

Hiei miró a lo lejos, negándose a responder a la pregunta de Kuwabara y lamió la derretida cosa pegajosa. "Pero ¡esperen! Está empezando a saber... mejor ahora..." pensó Hiei mientras empezaba a lamer con más entusiasmo. La palabra "mejor" no estaba en su vocabulario pero igual... (N/M: awww la primera vez que Hiei prueba helado kawai n.n)

- Quiero un poco más - dijo Hiei cuando terminó todo el cono. Kurama sonrió y le dio cien yenes.

- Sólo ve hacia el hombre detrás del mostrador y pídele un helado. Después de eso dale esto - avisó Kurama y presionó la moneda contra la palma de Hiei. Pronto, Kurama se volvió y continuó hablando con Yuusuke y el resto.

Hiei, al ver la reacción de Kurama, no tuvo otra opción que tomar el dinero y caminar hacia el mostrador.

- Helado - gruño Hiei al hombre.

- Hiei... Hiei-san - gritó Yukina débilmente y señaló con un dedo tembloroso al youkai de fuego.

Kurama tenía un presentimiento con respecto a eso... Rápidamente el grupo completo volvió su atención al puesto de helados... ¿Qué vieron? Un pequeño youkai vestido en un polo blanco y bermudas azul marino agachado encima del mostrador junto al hombre, manteniendo una pequeña daga presionada peligrosamente en el cuello del hombre. (N/M: que lindo n-n... o.o he? Que? O.o a mi me parece lindo, a ustedes no?)

- ¡Dije que quiero más! - gruñó Hiei amenazadoramente al hombre, su daga precariamente raspando contra la piel del hombre.

Por último, satisfecho, Hiei balanceó el cono con por lo menos cinco bolas de helado apiladas hábilmente una sobre la otra y saltó del mostrador. Lanzando el dinero que Kurama le dio, Hiei se alejó.

- ¡Hey tú! ¿Por qué cien...? - gritó el hombre tras él pero después de recibir una fiera mirada de parte de Hiei el hombre se encogió detrás de la máquina registradora temiendo por su vida.

- Hiei... - fue todo lo que Kurama pudo decir.

Hiei le lanzó una mirada confundida pero no le preguntó nada a Kurama.

- Kurama, de esta forma ahorras dinero - dijo Keiko, riendo.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a los juegos? - sugirió Kuwabara, entusiasmado por humillar a Hiei... Escuchando la fuerte música rock de los amplificadores estratégicamente dispuestos, Kuwabara comenzó a hacerse camino entre los puestos de juegos.

- Prueba esto, enano - dijo Kuwabara, alcanzándole a Hiei siete dardos mientras pagaba por dos personas en el puesto de lanzamiento de dardos.

- Hn - contestó Hiei, mirando las pequeñas flechas que Kuwabara había puesto en su mano. Naturalmente, Kuwabara comenzó primero, lanzando los dardos hacia el tablero clavado aproximadamente diez pies más allá.

- ¡Sí! ¡En la diana! - gritó Kuwabara cuando su puntaje apareció en la pantalla electrónica de arriba.

- Idiota - murmuró Hiei y, en un parpadeo, los dardos pasaron zumbando junto a la cabeza de Kuwabara y acabaron en el tablero, desprendiendo los siete dardos que Kuwabara lanzó hábilmente y partiéndolos por la mitad.

Los ojos de Kuwabara se abrieron completamente cuando en la pantalla de puntajes comenzaron a parpadear luces rojas y amarillas, indicando que Hiei había ganado 100 puntos.

- Hey, no hubo esfuerzo aquí, ¡puedo hacerlo mejor! - exclamó Kuwabara, furioso con la tonta pantalla de puntajes. "Demasiado bien para un estúpido koorime..." (N/M: mejor te callas ¬¬)

- Creo que podemos canjear un sourvenir en el puesto de premios, ¿verdad? - preguntó Kurama, mirando la larga tira de fichas que Hiei había ganado fácilmente. Todo el grupo se apresuró al puesto de premios y Hiei mostró las fichas.

- Felicitaciones, ¡un conejo rosado para ti! - la mujer de mediana edad le dio a Hiei un gran conejo de peluche con grandes ojos brillantes. Incluso tenía una tonta sonrisa torcida.

- ¡Haha! Te hace juego, enano estúpido - rió Kuwabara con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Ofendido, Hiei lanzó el conejo rosado a Kurama.

- ¡Hiei! - gritó Kurama tras él mientras Kuwabara dejaba de reírse.

- ¡¡¡KOKURYUUHA! - gritó una voz profunda y un gran dragón negro emergió de la nada y en un parpadeo se comió el puesto de lanzamiento de dardos.

De pronto hubo fuertes aplausos de parte de los espectadores alrededor del puesto y algunos chicos incluso estaban silbando ante la explosión. Kurama corrió al origen del Dragón Negro pero no encontró a nadie... Hiei... se había ido.

Sintiéndose disgustado, Kurama regresó junto al grupo tristemente... Sabía que Hiei no aparecería hasta que él quisiera hacerlo... pero él no sabía que se sentiría herido tan fácilmente. Miró al conejo rosado desamparadamente y tocó su nariz aterciopelada.

- Adiós, Hiei - susurró Kurama suavemente.

Cansado, Kurama se tambaleó por las escaleras de su casa y caminó a su habitación. La casa estaba oscura y tranquila, ya que su familia completa había salido a una comida en un hotel cercano. Sabiendo que no regresarían antes de la medianoche, Kurama regresó sin tocar la puerta o llamar a alguien. Kurama abrazó el conejo y lo lanzó a la cama.

En la oscuridad, lentamente se desvistió. El interruptor de la lámpara estaba al alcance pero Kurama estaba simplemente muy cansado como para encenderla. Se desplomó en la cama, sintiendo quemarse antes de que una voz gruñera en la oscuridad:

- ¡Sal de encima mío, zorro estúpido!

- ¿Hiei? - murmuró Kurama, tocando el tibio cuerpo que yacía a su lado.

- Cállate, quiero dormir - fue la respuesta.

- ¿Aún estás molesto con Kazuma y conmigo?

No hubo respuesta, pero Kurama lo tomó como un no. Si fuera 'sí', Hiei no estaría durmiendo ahí. Kurama decidió divertirse un poco con su youkai de fuego. Acariciando el esbelto cuerpo a su lado preguntó:

- ¿Quieres que te devuelva el conejo rosado?

¡¡Whoosh! Kurama retiró su mano rápidamente y los restos del conejo rosado yacieron en el piso.

- Tal vez no... - dijo Kurama mientras volvía a abrazar al youkai de fuego.

- Kurama, ¿cuándo me traerás otro pedazo de torta de que...?

Hiei no pudo terminar de decir la oración porque el youko lo besó profundamente en los labios, silenciándolo.

Las cosas y los incidentes pueden ser muy extraños, o muy familiares... pero no para cierto youkai de fuego. En su mente, el Ningenkai era un lugar de maravillas. Un lugar de maravillas con su zorro eternamente.

- Una cosa, odio los conejos - murmuró una profunda voz mientras un polo volaba a través del cuarto antes de dar contra la pared...

Fin

Fecha: 25 de julio 2006

Bueno, eso fue todo, ojala les haya gustado, porque a mi si n-n

Desgraciadamente por algunos problemas personales no podre actualizar mis fic de yu yu hasta el mes de agosto ú.ù. Ténganme paciencia plis

Nos vemos

Ja ne


End file.
